When Forever Finds Me
by sweetbellesammy
Summary: For them forever couldn't come any sooner.


**A/N: **Due to the amount of favorites & Author Alerts I have recieved here's a small gift. ENJOY :D

**When Forever Finds Me **

Her gentle smile was comforting her at the moment, with nothing left to ease her nerves down she looked in the mirror. She looked like a princess from one of those fairtales you read about, never had she thought she'd be wearing such a gorgeous gown. She looked towards her mother, who had tears evident in her eyes.

"Don't be silly, I'm not crying you shouldn't be either," the burnette chuckled softly wiping a small tear from her eye

"Oh, darling, look at you," she chuckled, "so breath taking."

"Much like you, aren't I mother?" she smiled

"No my darling, you are much more beautiful," she smiled, "you're your own beauty."

"Oh mother, cut it out," she chuckled, pulling her mother into a tight hug

"You've become such a beautiful woman," her mother smiled

"I just wish dad could of been here to see it too," she sighed looking down

"He is," her mother smiled, "he's always right here."

Her mother's finger landed on her heart, and the young woman looked up at her mother, tears now streaming down her face. Her mother wiped the tears and smiled, "Now, let's not ruin this day with tears."

She nodded and her mother helped her fix some of the small amounts of smeared make-up. After a while they waited for their cue, her nerves however were getting the best of her, asking her self stupid questions like:

_What if he's left?_

_He dosen't wanna marry you this is a scam!_

_HE PROBABLY LEFT FOR ANOTHER GIRL! _

Little did she know that across the hall, he was facing the same problems, wondering if she had left too, after all, she had every right and reason to.

**. . . . **

He fixed his tie for the hundreth time, he was trying to ease his nerves, he'd tried everything. Eating a banana -nothing. Drinking a small shot of tequila -nothing. Pouring his emotions out to his bestfriends -NOTHING. Plus that earned the title of "wuss" for the next few weeks. He tapped on the table impatiently, looking at the clock as it ticked away.

"Bro, calm down," his bestman said

"Yeah, you act as like it's the end of the world," the other bestman replied

"If she leaves, it will be," he sneered

"Oh, the venomous look -and I thought it was only for opponenets," the first once chuckled

"Shut up," he snapped, "you guys aren't helping at all."

They waited for a while untill Melina walked in, she was wearing a huge smile, her baby belly sticking out for the world to see. His first bestman went towards the dark haired girl and wrapped his arms around her, he placed his hand on her swollen belly, and kneeled down.

"Hey there baby," he smiled, "soon you're gonna come out and we're gonna play all day."

He starred at them for a while, smiling at the softness of the moment, how he came from being an asshole to this. His other bestman starred as well, his smirk turned into a small smile, he was truly happy for his bestfriend, how he knew that feeling, after all he did have a kid of his own.

"Ted darling, you guys have 10 minutes," she smiled

"How is she?" the groom-to-be stood up looking at her frantically

"Don't upset my child," Ted chuckled

"She's fine, just as nervous as you are," she chuckled

Just as she was about to walk out the door, the other bestman stood up and called her name,"you waddle when you walk."

That earned him a sneer, and two slaps to the head. It would of been three if Ted hadn't of missed the first one.

The boys waved as she left and they were once again just with themselves. They stood there for about 5 minutes, untill a small burnette girl walked in. She wore a pooffed up pink dress, and carried a small basket with her. Her brown hair was in perfect little curls, and they bounced off her shoulders as she walked towards the second bestmand.

"Up, up," she smiled

The man picked her up and chuckled, "where's mommy, Krystina?"

"She went bai bai," the small girl giggled

"Oh there you are," their heads snapped towards the blonde who walked in waving her arms around like a mad woman. The small girl giggled into her hands, "come on Krystina."

"Mommy, can daddy come too?" she smiled sweetly, bashing her eye lashes -as she normally did to get her parents to do whatever she wanted

"Yes he can," the man smiled

"Cody you give her everything you want and for what?" the blonde chuckled

"Kelly, it's great that I spoil my one and only princess," Cody smiled,"now see you out there guys!"

Once again they were left waiting for their cue, and sure enough it came, Ted smirked and the groom-to-be followed close behind him, "Let your hell begin."

"Ted guess what?"

"What?"

"Fuck you,"

"Love you too, man."

**. . . . .**

They waited an eternity for her arrival, and sure enough it came. He starred at her as she walked along side her brother, her smiled was so beautiful -she was beautiful. Little Krystina skipped infront of them, dropping tiny rose petals as she went along. Everyone seemed to have their eyes on the bride-to-be, and who wouldn't? Truth to her mothers words that she looked breath taking. He thought so himself, more than anyone could imagine. Once she got to the alter, her brother whispered something to him and he nodded. Taking her arm in his, they walked up to the alter and smiled at each other.

During the ceremony they paid no attention to the priest, just to each other. He would winked at her and she would giggle silently.

"I love you," he whispered

"I love you too," she whispered back

After a few more minutes the priest asked the ring barer to come forward and he did, he took the ring first and smiled as he took her hand.

"Do you, Randall Keith Otron, take, Mickie Laree James, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold -through sickness and health- till' death do you part," the priest smiled

"I do," he replied placing the ring on her small finger

"And do you, Mickie Laree James, take Randall Keither Orto-"

"I do, I do, I DO!" she giggled, causing everyone to chuckle, she placed the ring on his finger and looked up at him lovingly

"Now, by the power infested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," he smiled

Sure enough he took her into his arms and kissed her like he'd never done so before. She smiled at him, and kissed him back.

"EWWWW, cooties!"

They broke apart and smiled at Krystina who had her eyes covered, causing everyone to chuckled at her sillyness. They walked out hand-and-hand, smiling like fools. And truth was, they were, they were fools for each other. They had waited so long for this moment, and it came, they had never felt so happy. And as the years went on, they kept their word -till death do they part.

**Like? YES? :) NO? :( **

**Hit the review button and let me now, one-shot requests are accepted as well (: **

**Review, favor, & ALERT. **

**This might be a new story, I don't know yet (: **

**Bye now. :)**


End file.
